cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Penumbra Outer Band
Overview The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. By the time they reach the rank of Elite, they are world-class special forces operatives, as well trained as any Navy SEAL. A single Penumbra Cor Leonis soldier is capable of taking on operations that would normally require an entire team of commandos. Enemy Types Minions Penumbra Assult The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, particularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Penumbra. Penumbra Buckshot The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, particularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Penumbra. Penumbra Gunner The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, particularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Penumbra. Powers Penumbra Marksman The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, particularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Penumbra. Penumbra Rifle The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, particularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Penumbra. Powers Penumbra Elite Assult The Penumbra Elites are world-class special forces operatives, as well trained as any Navy SEAL. They're expert insurgents, capable of infiltrating a target swiftly and silently, then taking it down. Elites undergo a basic super soldier regimen designed to heighten their stealth, accuracy, and concentration. These enhancements make them incredibly dangerous, especially when encountered in force. Powers Penumbra Elite Fire The Penumbra Elites are world-class special forces operatives, as well trained as any Navy SEAL. They're expert insurgents, capable of infiltrating a target swiftly and silently, then taking it down. Elites undergo a basic super soldier regimen designed to heighten their stealth, accuracy, and concentration. These enhancements make them incredibly dangerous, especially when encountered in force. Powers Penumbra Elite Marksman The Penumbra Elites are world-class special forces operatives, as well trained as any Navy SEAL. They're expert insurgents, capable of infiltrating a target swiftly and silently, then taking it down. Elites undergo a basic super soldier regimen designed to heighten their stealth, accuracy, and concentration. These enhancements make them incredibly dangerous, especially when encountered in force. Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis Fire The Cor Leonis of the Penumbra have transcended mere special ops stats. They are each unto themselves a powerful covert force, capable of taking on operations that would normally require an entire team of commandos. In addition to their enhanced physical and mental attributes, they receive training in security systems, computer infiltration, and surveillance equipment. In many ways, they are the perfect spies. Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis Force The Cor Leonis of the Penumbra have transcended mere special ops stats. They are each unto themselves a powerful covert force, capable of taking on operations that would normally require an entire team of commandos. In addition to their enhanced physical and mental attributes, they receive training in security systems, computer infiltration, and surveillance equipment. In many ways, they are the perfect spies. Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis Marksman The Cor Leonis of the Penumbra have transcended mere special ops stats. They are each unto themselves a powerful covert force, capable of taking on operations that would normally require an entire team of commandos. In addition to their enhanced physical and mental attributes, they receive training in security systems, computer infiltration, and surveillance equipment. In many ways, they are the perfect spies. Powers Lieutenants Penumbra Adjutant The Penumbra Adjutants have completed their covert ops training and are on the verge of being promoted to Elite status. They have yet to benefit from a course of super soldier serum, but they have honed their stealth and physique to a near perfect level. Adjutants are often tasked with leading squads of Penumbra soldiers on raids to raise funds for the Council. Powers Penumbra Elite Adjutant Penumbra Elite at the peak of his game may earn the rank of Adjutant, and with it a large upgrade in super soldier serum. He is on the verge of Cor Leonis status, and his mind has become focused with laser-like intensity. High ranking Elites are some of the best shots and most dedicated insurgents in the world. They can, and have, assassinated heads of state as well as world famous heroes. Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis Adjutant Unlike their counterparts in the other branches of the Council's hierarchy, the Penumbra Cor Leonis Adjutants have considerable autonomy. The Council feels that the subversive activities that fall within the Penumbra's purview require a certain amount of independence. This makes the Penumbra Cor Leonis quite unpredictable at times - and thus, quite deadly. Powers Snipers Penumbra Elite Sharpshooter Those gifted with incredible accuracy are quickly transferred into the Penumbra division, where they undergo lenghty treatments to refine their abilities. The Sharpshooters are natural loners and disdain associating with the rank and file. The only praise they seek is the satisfaction of a silent kill. Powers Bosses Penumbra Archon A Penumbra Archon is responsible for overseeing squads of covert operatives. Since coverts ops need to be precise and perfectly executed, a Penumbra Archon is valued chiefly for his ability to follow orders precisely and make sure his troops do the same. In return for loyalty and good service, Archons receive their first taste of super soldier serum, making them stronger and quicker than any normal human could be. Powers Penumbra Elite Archon While most Elites concentrate on learning the basic skills required for special ops, the Archons receive additional training in tactics. They're also trained in technological skills, such as wire tapping and circumventing security systems. Combined with their prodigious super soldier enhancements, these skills make Elite Archons well-prepared to plan and carry out small covert ops. Powers Penumbra Cor Leonis Archon The Penumbra Cor Leonis Archons author their own plans to sow terror and fear across Paragon City. Many are in command of small military cells, completely cut off from their compatriots - both for the sake of security, and to encourage independent thinking. Powers Category: Council Enemies